The emerald eyes
by Kurousama
Summary: Mungkin kesedihan itu hanya bisa dihapuskan dengan kehangatan seseorang. Yang berkilau tidak tidak selamanya indah. GlenxJack.
1. Chapter 1

**Pandora Hearts © ****Jun Mochizuki**

**Oswald (Glen) Baskerville x Jack Vessalius**

**Emerald eyes ****© KurouSama**

**::Jack Vessalius::**

kepribadiannya seperti cahaya.

Seorang pria bangsawan tingkat menengah.

Anak bungsu dari tiga saudara.

Anak haram.

Tapi meskipun begitu. Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal ketampanannya. Bukan hanya wanita, laki-laki pun menyadarinya.

Jack Vessalius indah, bahkan bisa disebut sangat cantik.

Tubuhnya ramping, anggun. Iris emerald dibingkai bulu mata lentik. Panjang helai emas dikepang mencapai bawah pahanya. Kulitnya terasa lembut, halus, dan mungkin hampir mendekati salju, murni. Dia memiliki jari-jari ramping bagai pianis yang dikagumi. Tulang pipi tinggi, dagu tajam, manis hidung sempurna dan bibir _pink_.. _kissable_. Wajahnya yang dibingkai untai indah masih memiliki fitur maskulin namun lebih feminin.

Selain itu orang-orang juga tertarik dengan karakternya sama seperti rupa indahnya.

Jack selau tampak ceria, hiperaktif, hangat, optimis dan pandai.

Memiliki senyum yang menawan.

Ia mempunyai pesona meluluhkan hati setiap orang.

Bahkan kepala keluarga Baskerville tidak bisa menahan pesonanya.

Kepribadian mereka bertentangan. Jika Jack cahaya, maka Glen adalah kegelapan.

Saling melengkapi.

Mungkin, karena itu mereka bisa berteman baik.

Ya, Jack adalah yang pertama dan satu-satunya bisa disebut teman untuk Oswald –kini resmi menyandang gelar Glen Baskerville.

Menjadi temannya, tidak peduli dengan statusnya.

Bahkan sebagai anak haram.

Titik menyakitkan, di mana bangsawan lain atau anggota keluarga sendiri meremehkannya. Menertawakan kemalangannya.

.

.

**::Oswald Baskerville::**

Seirng dari kejauhan Iris mata violet mengamati Jack.

Rambut emasnya berkilau indah di bawah sinar matahari pagi. Tawa manis mengalun dari bibirnya. Bercanda riang dengan orang lain.

Oswald tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri.. Tertarik dengan Jack.

Jangan salah paham. Oswald tidak tertarik padanya seperti semacam pecinta.

Ia tertarik karena Jack.. Adalah orang yang sulit dimengerti.

Baginya.. Jack Vessalius.. terasa seperti air.

Ya, seperti hamparan air diam. Ketika kau melihat ke dalamnya, satu-satunya yang bisa kau lihat adalah refleksi dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak bisa melihat sifat sejatinya.

Selain itu ia memiliki rasa tidak nyaman di dekat Jack –membuat kulitnya merinding. Tapi di sisi lain ia masih ingin tahu tentang Jack, lebih dan lebih. Jack menjadi kontradiksi baginya.

Membingungkan.

Itu seperti keping puzzle yang tercerai berai. Membuat tangan Oswald tidak tahan untuk mengumpulkan tiap keping, satu demi satu menyatukannya, mengungkapkan seperti apa pola gambar yang dimiliki. Menjadikan semua itu jelas dan dapat dipahami.

Jack Vessalius.

Oswald ingin tahu.

Seperti apa diri sejatinya.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Aku sedikit mengbah prolognya :3, dan mungkin ada sedikit VinxGilxJack, lol bercanda

Dan Terima Kasih review sebelumnya ;) : **(****Haru Baskerville****)**

**.**

**.**

.

Kelopak mata terbuka, iris _Emerald_ redup, visinya sedikit kabur, kabut kelelahan masih menyelimuti kesadarannya. Jack linglung menatap langit-langit warna putih, sampai pandangannya bergeser pada cahaya dari lampu kristal megah. Jack kembali menutup matanya sejenak, menghela napas panjang sebagai bentuk rasa ketidakpuasan.

Suara derit lembut dari pintu yang dibuka.

Kembali menenangkan napas, pura-pura tidur. Jack mendengarkan cermat suara langkah kaki mendekatinya.

Jarinya menggeser helai poni emas terpisah, punggung tangan menyentuh dahi Jack. "Syukurlah.. demam Jack-sama hilang." Suara anak dipenuhi lega, Gilbert. Lalu tangan kecilnya pindah, tanpa malu menelusuri fitur indah dari pria yang dianggap masih tidak sadarkan –ujung jarinya hampir seperti sentuhan kupu-kupu, ringan dan lembut menelusuri dahi dan kemudian bergeser turun ke pipi. Gerakan berhenti, dengan lembut tangan kecil memegang sisi wajahnya. Ibu jari Gilbert mengelus pipi Jack.

Gilbert menatap sayang pada Jack –orang yang menyelamatkan ia dan saudaranya dari jalanan. Dengan sabar dan lembut mengobati luka, merawat Vincent dan dia untuk beberapa saat. Memberikan kebaikan, kehangatan. Kemudian membawa mereka pada keluarga Baskerville.

Itu seperti mimpi ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Hari di mana dingin menggigit kuilt, sudut kota yang selalu kejam, orang-orang melihat ketidakadilan di depan mata, tapi sedikit pun mereka tidak peduli, bahkan pada anak kecil dalam kesulitan. Mengerikan.. mengapa bisa begitu mudah mengabaikan kemanusiaan.

Kemudian Jack datang. Dari sekian banyak yang melihat, hanya pria ini yang rela mengulurkan tangan pada dua anak lusuh penuh luka dan lebam. Seperti malaikat dengan senyum indah. Seorang yang tidak khawatir menjadi kotor ketika mengambil tangan berdarah anak kecil. Bahkan memeluk mereka.

Ya, Jack adalah orang baik, sangat sangat baik. –menurut Gilbert.

Dan Jack selalu tersenyum hangat dan mungkin peduli padanya sebanyak ia selalu memeluknya atau mengelus kepala Gilbert dan Vincent seperti seorang kakak.

Karena itu, Jack memiliki tempat spesial di hati Gilbert.

"Gilbert."

"Ah!" kaget Gilbert, tangannya tersentak jauh dari pipi Jack. Tangannya berayun sampai menutup mulut sendiri. Malu karena sadar baru saja membuat suara bising.

Gilbert berbalik dan mendongak, menatap pria tinggi "Ma-master Glen…". pipi Gilbert tersipu merah. Tergagap, salah tingkah. "A-aku hanya memeriksa Jack.. lagi." Ucapnya melemah dibagian akhir, kepala menunduk.

"Ini hampir tengah malam. Kembalilah tidur." Ucap Glen tenang, tapi tersirat jelas menegur.

Tangan Gilbert meremas ujung kain piyamanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin lebih lama bersama Jack. Bukan hanya karena khawatir, sebenarnya Gilbert juga ingin berada di sisi Jack untuk malam ini, sangat jarang Jack-_sama_ menginap di tempat Baskerville. Terlebih lagi dia tidak lagi merasa mengantuk –tepatnya Gilbert tidak bisa tidur lagi setelah bermimpi melihat kembali kulit pucat pasi, bibir membiru, napas sesak, ekspresi kesakitan di wajah Jack. Ini adalah empat hari setelah Jack terkena racun. Ya, Gilbert masih tidak bisa melupakan visi menakutkan itu.

Dia tahu –bukan keputusan bijaksana untuk menetang Master-nya. Gilbert mengangguk, kalah. Pundaknya turun dengan tatapan sedih ia menoleh ke arah Jack. Ingin melihat sekali lagi wajah Jack sebelum ia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Sepasang Emerald menatapnya balik.

Terkejut dicampur senang. "Jack!" Gilbert berteriak. Dia melangkah lebih dekat, tangan bersandar di atas bed, di bawah jarinya meremas seprei.

"Gilbert." Suara Jack pelan dan sedikit serak. Hanya berhasil membuat senyum kecil pada bibir pucat, wajah tampak letih.

"J-Jack.."

"Gil.." Jack tertegun. ketika melihat bibir anak kecil bergetar dan di pelupuk matanya ada air mata terancam jatuh.

"Akhirnya.. Jack-_sama_.. bangun." Suara Gilbert bergetar. "A-aku sangat.. sangat-sangat senang.." ucapnya dan diakhir katanya hampir terdengar merengek. Air mata jatuh menelusuri pipi dan tangan Gilbert cepat menggosok matanya –mencoba menghapus air mata. Rasa sakit tak terlihat yang melilit hatinya seakan terlepas seketika. Saat bisa kembali melihat; kilau indah dari sepasang emerlad, suara akrabnya, dan senyum –meskipun itu senyum lemah, semua itu cukup bagi Gilbert. Sangat melegakan. Menjadi kepastian, menghapus kekhawatirannya dan akan menghapus bayang mimpi buruknya –berulang melihat wajah pucat kesakitan dan tubuh lemah sekarat.

Jack tersenyum sayang, ia menarik tangannya dari bawah selimut tebal. Meskipun Jack masih merasa kaku dan lemas menggerakan lengan, ia berhasil mengulurkan tangan ke arah anak. Tangan terbuka sebagai ajakan untuk meraihnya.

"Hmm.. apakah.. tidak keberatan menemaniku malam ini, Gilbert?"

Gerakan anak yang menggosok wajah berhenti, mata melebar menatap tangan sejajar wajahnya. Gilbert senang dan akan meraih tangan Jack, tapi terhenti di tengah udara. Gilbert melirik gugup kepada Glen –takut Master Glen tidak setuju.

Jack melihat keengganan anak. Dan tangannya sengaja dijatuhkan kembali di atas bed, terentang lemas. Mengerutkan dahi Jack menoleh ke wajah pria jangkung perpakaian hitam.

Tatapan Glen bertemu dengan Jack.

Tampaknya Glen tidak akan mengizinkan Gilbert. Tapi, Jack tidak akan mundur begitu mudah. Dan Jack sudah kebal dari tatapan tajam Glen. Apa salahnya membiarkan anak kecil ini tidur bersamanya? lagipula hanya malam ini.

"Kau harus beristirahat, Jack."

"Gilbert tidak akan menggangguku." Bantah Jack.

"Aku tidak yakin." Ucap Glen dengan tatapan yang semakin datar. Berpikir bukan Gilbert yang akan menggangu tidurnya, tapi sebaliknya, justru mungkin Jack yang mengganggu Gilbert.

"Aku janji takkan mencoba membuat percakapan sepanjang malam."

Glen diam.

"Aku merasa kesepian, sendirian di ruang seluas ini. Dan aku baru saja bermimpi buruk." Suaranya hampir berbisik. Alis menurun, wajah dibuat tampak sesedih mungkin. "Aku takut, mungkin mimpi buruk itu kembali lagi." Bohong Jack dan membuat mata Gilbert melebar khawatir.

Nah, Jack kebal dengan tatapan tajam Glen. Maka Glen sudah kebal dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat Jack, tampaknya Glen telah mengembangkan intuisinya menjadi detektor kebohongan (khusus Jack).

"Karena itu, biarakan Gil menemaniku? Kumohon~" Rayu Jack, matanya melebar menggemaskan –tatapan memohonnya tertuju tepat iris violet.

Gilbert juga menatap penuh harap pada Master-nya.

Dua tatapan super menggemaskan menyerangnya.

Glen mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping. Melepasakan napas panjang melalu bibir. "Hanya malam ini." Katanya.

Jack bibirnya tersenyum lebar dan tertawa kecil. Ia menarik tangan Gilbert yang dalam jangkauannya. "Oh terima kasih!"

"Wa!" setengah tubuh Gilbert jatuh di atas bed. Gilbert merangkak mengikuti tarikan tangan. Hingga Wajah Gilbert ada di atas dada Jack. Pakaian dari sutra menggelitik hidungnya, pancaran hangat dari tubuh dan aroma Jack memenuhi indranya.

Jack memeluk gemas anak kecil.

"Masih tersisa banyak ruang di sampingku. Apakah kau juga mau menemaniku, Glen~" Ucap Jack sembari mengedipkan mata, seperti biasa menggoda.

Glen hampir ingin memutar matanya, kemudian dari ujung ekor matanya menangkap gerak. Glen melihat wajah anak kecil yang setengah menyembul dari balik pintu –mengintip malu-malu. "Vincent." Panggil Glen.

Mendengar nama saudaranya, Kepala Gilbert terangkat.

Pandangan iris _emerald_ tertuju pada pintu, melihat anak kecil lucu. Ya, satu lagi, teman kecilnya yang menggemaskan. Jack tersenyum lembut dan ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Vincent, sama seperti mengulurkan tangan kepada Gilbert tadi.

Vincent tersenyum lebar, warna merah mewarnai pipinya dengan semangat berlari cepat. "Jack!" Vincent melompat ke atas bed dan merangkak sampai ke atas dada pria iris emerald –ke dalam pelukan erat dan hangat Jack.

"Aku khawatir, Jack! Sangat sangat khawatir!" seru Vincent, lalu wajahnya dibenamkan di dada Jack. "Apakah kau akan sembuh Jack?" suaranya teredam pakaian, tangannya erat mencengkram kain di bawah tangannya.

Sejenak rasa nyeri pada tubuhnya terasa kembali, tapi Jack bisa menahannya.

"Aku baik-baik. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir." Ucap Jack, tersenyum lembut, lalu ia mengecup kepala Vincent dan Gilbert.

Blush mewarnai pipi Gilbert dan Vincent, senyum bahagia ada di bibir. Mereka mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jack.

Itu pandangan indah dan menghangatkan hati. Dua anak kecil yang mengapit sisi kiri dan kanan pria, tampak sangat menyayangi pria yang tersenyum lembut dan memeluk mereka.

Bibir Jack bergerak tanpa suara. Glen dapat mengerti sangat jelas.

::Aku akan menjaga mereka. Selamat malam, Glen.::

Sudut-sudut bibir Glen tertarik membentuk senyum. Senyum yang langka dan itu begitu mempesona pada wajah tampannya.

Pipi Jack bersemu merah. Tersipu-sipu… menggemaskan.

Itu tampilan terakhir yang Glen lihat sebelum pintu kamar ia tutup sempurna.

.

.

* * *

Langkah kaki Glen bergema disepanjang lorong gelap Baskeville.

Rambut hitam dan pakaian hitamnya seakan bisa membuatnya mencair ke dalam kegelapan. Ekspresi wajah apatis, namun terasa pancaran kekuatan menakutkan, gelap. Iris violet-nya berkelebat dalam amarah dingin, mematikan beku. Kemarahan yang ditahan.

Awan hitam tebal bergerak, meninggalkan celah sehingga bulan kembali terlihat. Cahayanya melewati kaca bening dari sederet jendela raksasa bangunan Baskerville, cahaya lembut dari bulan mengusir sebagian kegelapan lorong gelap.

Glen berdiri diam, mengamati orang-orang berjubah merah memberi hormat padanya –anggota setia Baskerville.

"Master Glen, kami menemukannya." Di bawah bayang kap jubah merah, ucap suara wanita yang dikenal, Lottie. "Kontraktor illegal yang bertanggung jawab atas pembantaian. Dia adalah seorang hamba dari keluaga Barma, Miranda Barma,"

"Selain itu, bukan hanya satu orang, tapi masih ada tiga atau mungkin lebih kontraktor illegal yang patuh di bawah perintah wanita itu." Lottie sedikit menggeram. "Dan kami melihatnya, jalang itu telah memiliki kontrak legal dengan Chain. Cukup kuat–"

"Dimana?"

Lottie mengerjapkan mata, mendengar suara Master Glen –tampak lebih dalam dan tidak sabar. Suara yang entah mengapa membuat dirinya merinding. "Dia berada di hutan selatan, di dalam benteng putih yang ditinggalkan."

Anggota setia Baskeville akan mengikutinya. Kata-kata Master mereka, sebagai tanda esekusi Miranda Barma. Mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu menghabisi orang yang berani menjadi musuh kepala keluarga Baskerville.

Glen. Iris violet miliknya semakin gelap. "Dia akan membayar dosanya."

_Selamanya di dalam kegelapan, Abyss…_

_._

_._

* * *

Sejenak Jack menatap lucu pada dua teman kecilnya yang cepat tertidur dipelukannya –tertidur lelap. Mereka benar-benar menggemaskan.

kemudian Jack menatap langit-langit putih, pikirannya mulai berkelana ke suatu tempat.

Lalu bibirnya membentang senyum –senyum hangat seperti biasanya, Tapi senyum itu terlihat lebih menakutkan karena dipasangkan dengan manik _Emerlad _meredup, kosong tanpa jiwa.

Kau bisa melihat ketulusan dalam senyum itu, tapi tidak sedikit pun refleksi matanya, tidak juga menebak emosi atau pikirannya karena hanya ada kekosongan, hampa. Menakutkan. Kau bisa merasa kejahatan tapi matamu tidak bisa melihatnya, karena matamu hanya melihat kemurnian –dikelabui rupa malaikat.

'_Perburuan di mulai, Miranda. Bisakah kau mengambil kepala Glen.. sebelum Glen mendapatkanmu.. ah, tapi kurasa, aku tahu jawabannya.'_

Senyumnya tetap murni bahkan ketika pikirannya bukan seperti itu lagi. Kesenangan gelap seperti tiap kata yang diungkapkan dalam batinnya.

'_Kau.. akan jatuh, jatuh dan terus jatuh semakin jauh ke dalam kegelapan..' _

_Selamat tinggal, Miranda._

Kesenangan gelap dan perasaan nyaman menyelimutinya. Perlahan kelopak matanya menutup, biarkan manik Emerlad beristirahat dari dunia. Biarkan jiwanya tenang dalam tidur meskipun sebentar.

TBC


End file.
